


Bat Outta Hell

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 11:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Tumblr request: Buckyxreader where he misinterpret a text asking for his help and he thinks it’s a date? But she just needs him to do something for her?





	Bat Outta Hell

You’d been flirting, dancing around each other for months now, and though Bucky was taken aback at your sudden boldness, he was glad of the opportunity to move things forward. He leapt off the bed and ran into his bathroom. He threw his shirt off and tossed in the hamper, then sprayed a little cologne on himself. As he waited for it to dry, he brushed his teeth and ran his hands through his hair, then ran back into his room to put on a clean shirt.

He barrelled out of the room, practically knocking Sam over.

“Outta my way, Wilson!”

“You know, most people would say excuse me!” he shouted after him. Bucky ignored him, but Sam wasn’t having that. He picked up the pace and caught up to him. “What’s got you in a hurry?”

“What do you want?” he sighed as he waited for the elevator.

“I just wanna know if it was worth you almost killing me back there.”

Bucky grinned at him as the doors opened. “A beautiful woman always is.”

Sam followed him inside, an impressed look on his face when he saw he’d punched your floor number. “Finally grew a pair to ask, huh? Nice. No flowers, though?”

Bucky cursed under his breath and overrode the command, asking instead to be taken to the lobby. Sam laughed as he watched the receptionist shrink back when Bucky snatched the flowers from the vase on the small table by the desk and run back to the elevator.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Come on, Buck, you can do this,” he murmured, bringing his hand up to knock.

His second tap never had a chance to land as you threw the door open and quickly pulled him inside.

“Thank goodness you’re finally here,” you sighed. “I need you to punch a hole in the wall.” Bucky opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. “What’s with the flowers?”

Embarrassed, he immediately hid them behind his back. Your brow furrowed, and you were about to say something when a scratching noise caught your attention.

“What was that?”

“It’s why I called you. There’s a poor little bird caught in the wall. If we don’t get it out, it’ll die in there.”

He took in your pleading eyes, your adorable pout, and knew Tony was going to be angry with him for punching a hole into his building. Forgetting his own discomfort, he handed you the flowers and began rolling up the sleeve on his metal arm.

Pressing his ear up to the wall, he listened for the bird’s movement. After figuring out the general area where it was stuck, he looked back at you for confirmation. You still held the flowers in your arms, but your thoughts were only on the little trapped creature.

“Here goes nothin’,” he sighed.

His arm went through as easily as if the wall had been made of paper, and he stepped back beside you to wait for it to come out. After almost a minute of silence, you frowned at him and he shrugged.

You watched as he carefully approached the hole, and you set the flowers down before following. He made room for you as you both tried to get a look inside.

As soon as you heard a flutter, you ducked, dragging Bucky down with you.

“The hell kinda bird is that?!” Bucky exclaimed, watching the furry, brown figure zoom around the room.

“It’s a bat!” You were about to approach, but Bucky pulled you back.

“Where are you going?”

“To try to catch it so I can take it outside.”

“Are you crazy?!” he hissed. “That thing’ll give you rabies or somethin’!”

You chuckled, freeing your arm from his grip. “The chances of this bat having rabies is tiny. But if it’ll make you feel better…”

You grabbed the sheet off your bed and handed him one end. It only took a couple of minutes to catch it, and Bucky, ever the gentleman, offered to take it outside and drop your sheet off in the wash.

He hadn’t been gone long when you remembered the flowers he’d forgotten, and the question you weren’t able to ask reappeared in your mind. Being the good friend you were, and to satisfy your curiosity, you decided to return them.

You hadn’t even knocked when he opened the door, and though he was pleased to see you, he went rigid when he noticed the flowers.

“Aww Y/N, you shouldn’t have,” he chuckled nervously. “How’d you know they’re my favorite?”

“Ha ha.” You handed them to him, then looked around the hallway trying to appear disinterested. “Sorry if I interrupted.”

“Oh no, I just got back from the laundry room.”

“No, I mean earlier with my  _bird_  problem. Did you have a date or something?” you nodded toward the flowers.

Bucky then did what he did best; smirked and hid behind a mask of bravado. “You asking me out, Doll?” He watched your eyes widen in panic, and he could see your temples pulse from the sudden increase in your heart rate. “‘Cause Tony’s gonna be real mad ya know, for punchin’ a hole like that.”

As embarrassed as you were, you couldn’t help but laugh. “You want me to take you on a date as thanks?”

“Hey, you’re the one who brought me flowers.” His smile fell when he noticed Sam come out of Steve’s room, and before anyone could say another word, he shut the door behind him and began to usher you toward the elevator. “I accept. How about right now?”

“What? Bucky I’m not ‘date’ ready or anything!”

“Of course you are, you look gorgeous! Now let’s go.”

At the elevator, Bucky kept pushing the button, muttering under his breath for it to hurry up. You about to tell him that doesn’t work, but a shrill scream caught your attention just as the doors opened.

“Sam?!”

“He’s fine,” Bucky insisted, leading you inside.

“Shouldn’t we see what’s going on?”

He smiled sheepishly at you, pushing the button to be taken to the garage. “We’ll see it later. FRIDAY’s recording it.”

Your worried frown morphed into a mischievous grin. “What did you do?”

Just as the doors were closing you heard him scream, “Steve! There’s a flying rat in my room!”

* * *

 


End file.
